Changes
by valeriuscullen
Summary: Los problemas que da la vida cambian a la gente, asi pasa con todo desde los mas ancianos hasta los mas jovenes las experiencias nos dan duro pero toca aceptarlas- TODOS HUMANOS POR CIERTO LOS PERSONAJES SON MUY DIFERENTES A LOS NORMALES
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este fic es un proyecto que tenia de ya bastantes días jejeje apenas lo empecé a escribir antes de ayer primero tenia que tener bien mis ideas.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, y pues nos vemos abajo.

* * *

Pov Elizabeth

Enserio la odio mi mama es una argh!! Todo me pasa a mi primero me encuentra tomada en la casa de mi mejor amiga Heidi, luego con mi novio Felix en mi cama y a hora solo por estrellar su auto me manda a Forks, un pueblucho que quedaba al otro lado del mundo. Soy Elizabeth Dwyer tengo 17 años, soy alta, de curvas definidas, algo bronceada, ojos color azul cielo y soy morocha. Mi hermana es Renee, es prácticamente mi replica solo que con el cabello corto y un poco mas baja, ella es la que me tendrá que recibir en el estupido aeropuerto de Port Algeles, tiene un esposo que es Charlie y una encantadora hija llamada Isabella, me iré a pasar mis vacaciones de verano con ellos y volveré hasta que a mi madre se le de la gana. Por cierto vivo en Londres y es lo mejor de mi vida.

Señores pasajeros les informamos que hemos empezado a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Port Angels gracias por viajar con British Republic – había llegado a mi martirio, no hay mas que hacer solo resignarse.

Después de una hora de papeleo, por fin fui por mis maletas que eran tres enormes así que pague para que las llevaran hasta la entrada , ahí vi a mi hermana Renee junto con su esposo y Bella.

ELIZABETH!!!!-salto encima mió mi hermana enserio muy emotiva

Hola chicos!!- jejeje debería ir camino a casa de Félix con Heidi, pero que le hacemos mama es así creo que lo de testaruda lo saque de ella.

BELLA!! Sobrina que grande que estas –cargándola esta niña es hermosa su pelo en ondas marrones con visos rojos, unos ojos chocolates iguales a los de Charlie y unos labios rojos como la sangre podría compararla con blanca nieves pero con pelo castaño.

Tía!!! Te extrañe- sonrojándose la verdad era hermosa mi sobrina, y no es por que fuera mi sobrina pero en verdad es una muñeca.

Cuñada, yo también existo – mmm Charlie me debe varias creo que se las cobrare- chiquita escuchaste algo?- le pregunte a mi hermosa sobrina- no tia solo un zumbido- esa es mi sobrina!!!- hermana eres mala influenza para Bella, pero bueno chicos mejor vamos, para que descanses querida debes estar agotada después de un viaje tan largo- como siempre Renee y sus preocupaciones – bueno pero me deben una salida de compras.

Después de esa recibida muy linda por parte de mi familia, fuimos hacia Forks quedaba mas o menos a media hora pero como conducía mi cuñado nos demoraríamos unas tres así que preferí quedarme dormida, cuando llegamos parecía zombi, así que prácticamente entre y me quede dormida en el primer sillón que vi. Luego de una siesta de cómo 3 horas más me levante gracias a que sentí que algo se caía y obvio que era Bella.

Cariño, estas bien?-pregunte yo asustada

Si tía tranquila solo que como siempre me caí perdón por despertarte- hay fue que me di cuenta que mi sobrina llevaba una chaqueta abrigada muy posiblemente saldríamos a algún lugar.

Tu para donde vas?- yo y mis preguntas

Tia voy a jugar al parque, quieres ir con migo? esta aquí al lado, por cierto quien es Felix- mierda volví a hablar dormida- claro chiquita, vamos y Felix es alguien especial, mmm me esperas mientras me pongo algo presentable?- en si necesitaba bañarme y cambiarme, pero primero tendría que ir a mi cuarto- además me llevas a mi cuarto, pequeña?- luego de eso me llevo, todavía no podía creer como era mi habitación, podría decirse que es una replica de la habitación mía en Londres, estaba un TV lcd, un mini componente, una cama enorme con colores ácidos y una gran ventana hacia el bosque, también habían una puerta enorme ,que se suponía que era el armario y otra que era el baño.

Guau, Bella es preciosa tu mama la decoro?-

Si, sabes yo no hice nada dice que tengo mal gusto igual que mi amiga Alice, la mama de ella ayudo con los colores- así que mi hermana tiene cómplices, mmm tengo que conocer a esa pequeña- bueno me esperas aquí coloca lo que tu quieras en la TV, dije abriendo una de las maletas- por cierto cariño, tu mama ósea mi hermana donde esta?- le pregunte ya que no la había visto y eso si que es raro viniendo de Renee, ya debería estar interrogándome.

Bueno tía, salio con papa, dijo que no se arriesgaría a intoxicarte y pues fue a un restaurante por comida- hablo la pequeña mientras se sentaba en la enorme cama-

Después de decidir que ponerme y coger mis cosas de aseo, le avise a Bella que no me demoraba y entre al baño. Después de una ducha con agua caliente para que se relajaran mis músculos, me seque y me puse como siempre, unas botas con taco, calientes una camisa manga larga blanca, y unos pantalones negros.

Bella vamos!-dije saliendo con mi energía renovada y bien arreglada, la chiquilla se asusto y salto cayendo al piso ya que estaba en un ladito de la cama, inmediatamente se sonrojo- mmm te dije que fuéramos no que te cayeras- decía entre risas, la ayude a levantar y salimos . No sin antes coger un bolso y una chaqueta blanca para calentarme.

Salimos de la casa y fuimos un parque muy propio para los chicos de la edad de Bella, ella corrió hacia donde unos chicos y yo la seguí.

Bella espera, estos tacones son altos-tratando de no resbalarme con el barro que había acumulado- hola niños-saludando con una sonrisa, debería estar enfadada pero con mama no se podía hacer nada.

* * *

Bueno no se pero díganme si continuo o no?

La verdad ni idea igualmente le agradezco a mi ne!!!! Me ayudaste a hacerlo jejeje y esas ideas locas de nosotras dos, mmm Lau gracias también en fin por favor me dejan Reviews?!!! Pliss!!! –Cita tipo Alice Cullen-


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, un favorito es un avance para dejarlo claro, en este fanfic es fundamental los 3 primeros capítulos, no es por capricho mió pero es que, así es que se debe desarrollar. Nos vemos abajo y sigo con el capitulo, por cierto si no se me olvida los personajes no son míos Twilight desafortunadamente es de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

POV ELIZABETH

Bueno al llegar vi como la pobre de mi sobrina se volvió a ruborizar definitivamente voy a averiguar si es posible que una persona se puede ruborizar mas de 10 veces en un día. Cuando finalmente me fije que era lo que había afrente mió me di cuenta de que eran un unos chicos tan tiernos, uno era medio regordete, morocho, alto y con una sonrisa muy tierna; al lado de el estaba una niña mas pequeña que el con un cabello rubio hermoso, una cara de ángel, tez blanca y ojos azules que te perdías en ellos; había otra chica al lado de la rubia con el pelito corto, la mas pequeña de todos, ojos verdes, cabello negro petróleo y saltaba que niña rara; al lado de ella un niño rubio se parecía a la rubia que esta al lado del grandote, igual a ella pero mas alto, no tan alto como el primero pero bueno, sus ojos igual de azul y estaba un poco sonrojado, finalmente al lado de el estaba un chiquillo con ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo mmm me pregunto como consiguió para adquirir ese color, pálido pero sus ojos reflejaban ternura.

-Hola me llamo Emmet linda –me dijo el chico gordito

-Yo Rosalie, mucho gusto-me dijo la chica rubia

-Yo soy Alice, esperaba con ansias conocerte- dijo la pequeña, lo raro es que comenzó a dar saltitos

-Soy Jasper, hermano de Rosalie- bueno el rubio es igual a su hermana

-Soy Edward, hermano del bruto de Emmet y Alice- me dijo el del pelo cobrizo

-Bueno yo soy Elizabeth tía de Bella, acabo de llegar y Emmet no piensas que soy muy grande para ti? – le dije en tono de broma al chico, con eso se ruborizo y todos se pusieron a reír.

Luego de eso todos salieron a correr, yo me senté en unas de las bancas que se encontraba en el parque, comencé a mirar a esos chicos, me dio mucha risa ver que Bella cada dos pasos se caía, luego de dos hora m di cuenta que ya se estaba poniendo el sol así que decidí que era hora de irnos.

-BELLA!!!-le grite a mi pobre sobrina, creo que la asuste ya que se pego con un árbol, tengo que mejorar la coordinación de esa niña, corrí hacia ella con cuidado para no caerme – estas bien? , cariño-le pregunte a mi sobrinita –si tía, pero por favor no me vulvas a asustar así-me dijo mi pobre sobrina.

-perdón, pero linda, ya es hora de irnos – dije con ternura

-señora será que podemos ir con ustedes?- me pregunto el grandote

-pero y sus padres?, no vendrán ya por ustedes? que tal que no los encuentren y me acusen de secuestro!?

-no, tía de Bella, podemos llamar desde la casa de Bella a nuestros padres para que pasen a buscarnos hay- me dijo con determinación la chiquita

-bueno pero vamos ya chicos esta tarde –dije caminando hacia la casa con cuidado de la mano llevaba a Bella, para que no cayera, los chicos se habían adelantado hacia la casa, después de caminar un poco como 10 minutos llegamos a la casa toque el timbre, ya que en el apuro de acompañar a Bella no habíamos cogido llaves ni nada, solo mi bolso con unos cuantos dólares dentro, no demoro en abrir la puerta mi hermana haciendo que todo entraran, raramente los pequeños la saludaron gritando –HOLA TIA RENEE- mi hermana se ganaba siempre hasta a los mas pequeños.

-hay hermana ya conociste a los amigos de Bella no?

-no que va!, solo me encontré a estos chiquitos y me dio pesar, así que me los traje –dije con tono irónico- obviamente son los amigo de Bella-dije sentándome en uno de los sillones, después de que mi hermana llamara a las mamas de los chicos diciendo que yo los iba a llevar, nos sentamos a cenar habían traído pasta a la boloñesa, ravioles y ensalada. Después de cenar me dispuse a llevar a los niños, hay supe que Rosalie y Jasper, eran gemelos tenían 9 años, Edward y Alice eran también gemelos y tenían 7 igual que mi Bells y pues Emmet tenia la misma edad de los gemelos Hale. Los chicos eran amigos desde que eran pequeños. En el transcurso de entregar a los chicos conocí a las amigas de mi hermana y a los amigos de mi cuñado, en el auto Bella se había quedado dormida así que la cargue, cuando llegue la deje en su habitación y la deje dormir.

2 meses después

POV BELLA

Ya llevaba 2 meses mi tía de estar con nosotros, ella siempre me cuidaba mientras mis papas estaban trabajando así que me divertía mucho con ella, era algo así como mi hermana mayor. Me contaba que Londres era muy bonito, tenia grandes árboles y habían casas muy hermosas, hasta me dijo que cuando estuviera mas grande me llevaría con mis amigos hay, mi tía es genial, Alice y ella parecen hermanas son iguales aunque la duende sea mi mejor amiga, me desprecia por ir con mi tía de compras, han ido 8 veces de compras, Esme la mama de Alice, Edward y el "oso", era como mi tía solo que madura y no la habían metido tantas veces a la cárcel por pelear por una blusa en las rebajas de Dolce and Gagana, bueno no se como se dice esa cosa, solo se que mi tía tiene orden de no acercarse a mas de 10 metros de una señora que cojio una blusa que ella quería. Terresa la mama de Rose y Jazz, viene cada nada a revisar como va todo ya que dice que mi tía parece una niña, y no entiendo por que lo dice si ya tiene 17 y es grande, demasiado, hoy iríamos a comer helado pero no se por que mi mama discute por teléfono con alguien y mi tía se sostiene la cabeza con las manos.

POV RENEE

Bueno, vivir con mi hermana 2 meses no ha sido tan difícil como lo pensé en si no se por que mama es tan dura con ella, es normal que alguien de esa edad quiera hacer locuras pero que e hacemos así es ella. A hora me encontraba preparando el desayuno, según Charlie es lo único que debo preparar si no quiero intoxicarlos. Después de ver como mi Bella y mi hermana peleaban por el ultimo pedazo de queso que quedaba sonó el teléfono, era raro que alguien llamara a estas horas de la mañana un domingo.

-alo-

-hija, hola hablas con tu madre Marie- auch la vieja a hora que quería

-hola mama, que raro que llames, quieres que te pase a Elizabeth?-

-no querida quería hablar contigo, hace mucho que no veo a Bella, y creo que no es bueno para ella estar hay en Forks hay no tendría oportunidad de avanzar-

-mama no entiendo que es lo que quieres decir?- en ese momento, Elizabeth me mira y se sienta enfrente mió

-hija quiero, mas bien te ordeno que cuando Elizabeth, venga de regreso a Inglaterra venga con ella Bella, quiero educarla en el mejor colegio y también que vaya a la mejor universidad en ese pueblo no va a progresar mi niña además hace mucho que no estoy con ella-que mi mama quería arrebatarme a mi hija?

-mama…-Elizabeth, como que entendió y se coloco las manos en la cabeza apoyando los codos en las piernas

-mama nada René es lo mejor para la niña- bueno en parte tenia razón pero mi niña era feliz en este pueblo

-mama Charlie tiene un buen empleo como abogado además yo también como sicóloga infantil del hospital de Forks, el dinero es lo de menos-haciéndole señas a Elizabeth para que se llevara de hay a Bella

-mira René tengo miedo de que mi Bella resulte dañada por alguno de los tantos enemigos que tiene tu marido aquí en Londres estaría segura y alejada de todo eso! sabes, René, cuando tomes una decisión llámame, adiós-trancando

Después de eso le di dinero a Elizabeth para que se llevara a mi princesa a comer el helado que tanto quería, en ese momento solo podía pensar en lo que decía mama ya que en parte era cierto Charlie a pesar de ser unos de los mejores abogados del estado, no estaba protegido ante los miles de enemigo que muy posiblemente tiene en cada esquina, creo que lo hablare con Charlie esta noche, mientras tanto Bella no podría enterarse de nada de esto le destruiría su pequeño corazón.

POV CHARLIE

Después de estar en uno de los casos mas difíciles a los que me había enfrentado, llegue a mi hogar, comos siempre mi cuñada estaba jugando con Bella y los amigo de la pequeña creo que si se le ha servido los meses que lleva viviendo aquí además nos ha aligerado un poco la carga de dejar a mi princesa con Tanya la niñera de por si, me caía mal. Salude a mi princesa y fui a la habitación hay estaba René mirando hacia la nada, al entrar la salude con un beso, como raro me correspondió, pero algo le estaba pasando al amor de mi existencia.

-que te pasa cariño?-dije sentándome en la cama

-Charlie, hoy llamo mi mama y me hizo una propuesta

-que propuesta es?

-me dijo que por que no enviábamos a Bella a vivir con ella

-que? Por que? Nosotros somos buenos padres

-amor ese no es el problema, ella me dijo algo que me ha tenido pensando todo el día

-bueno y que es?

-tu como abogado te has ganado muchos enemigos cierto?

-si, es normal con mi trabajo

-mama dice que, es un peligro tener a Bella con nosotros en cualquier momento podrían llegar a vengarse de ti, y lo que mas te dolería es que le hicieran algo a Bella

René tenia razón, en cualquier momento alguno de los mafiosos que yo había enviado a la cárcel podría vengarse haciéndole algo a mi pequeña Bella.

-tiene razón amor, estaría mas segura en Inglaterra- cogiendo la cabeza con las manos y apoyándome en las rodillas

-entonces, enviaremos a Bella a Inglaterra?

-si amor es lo mejor para ella, así no le podrán hacer nada- abrazándola por detrás

-bueno entonces la llamare de inmediato-dijo René caminando hacia el teléfono, se que seria muy duro para los dos pero así no le pasaría nada a mi pequeño tesoro

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capi díganme ya tiene idea de lo que va a pasar? Jejeje agradezco a mi nee por dejarme usar su profesión próxima, nee entiende tengo sueño y pues no sabia que puesto ponerle a René, jajajaja y gracias a Burbujula y a Vampire Princess (alias mi nee!!) por agregarme a favoritos por cierto, are una que otra encuenta mas adelante hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
